nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Use Magic Device
if i'm not mistaken this changed with SoZ (or probably with 1.21 patch) maybe this page is outdated :Most of the pages on this site are horribly outdated, so that's not surprising. For example this bug: "If a character needs to have Use magic device to equip a wearable item and if that character must use either a Charisma or skill boosting item, spell, or effect to equip the item using the Use magic device skill, that character will lose the equipped item upon area transfers. The item is not simply un-equipped as it should be. It's actually deleted from inventory. This problem still persists as of the 1.06 patch." no longer destroys the item to the best of my knowledge. Someone should test and edit this as needed. 06:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::As of the latest patch (1.23?), my bard had the +Skill inspiration up, and used the druid cohort's sickle via UMD. Area transitions in SoZ turn off Inspirations, and the sickle is unequipped and goes to my inventory. -- 16:22, September 30, 2009 (UTC) The way it works now is for scrolls, you need 25 UMD plus the level of the spell in order to use it. 15 UMD however is still enough to use most class restricted items in the game. Mictlantecuhtli 16:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Generally true, but as of 1.23, there are exceptions. A bard (can be lvl1) can use some wizard-specific scrolls (e.g. Wail of the Banshee, Meteor Swarm, Mordenkainen's Disjunction), regardless of any ranks put into UMD. GFallen 13:34, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Boots of the Sun Soul (Monk Boots) Now most people use Use Magic Device for equipping Monk Boots... right? Here is a summary of the required UMD values (after CHA bonuses). If you don't have SoZ, then make sure it's your natural CHA bonus only, otherwise you will lose items between areas. Note: this is with NO enchantments except the default. Of course, if you start enchanting the boots, then the price goes up, I'm not quite sure how this works but this is an example (from in game experience): the value of Sun Soul +5 (+3 DEX) boots is 64,803 gold, if you enchant them up to +5 DEX the value goes up to 103,023 meaning you need a UMD of 20. So now it's up to you whether you want to spend those extra 10 points for the +2 AC -- SLoTH tobi 10:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) This information must be outdated. Boots of the Sun Soul +1 through +4 all need 11 UMD. I suggest we delete the table above to remove potential confusion from people's minds. (I still need to verify the number of UMD ranks needed for Boots of the Sun Soul +5.) HolyGuardian80 (talk) 06:06, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Patch Notes The area transition and cleric skill checks were fixed as of patch 1.12: *Use Magic Device checks, when casting from scrolls, will no longer circumvent caster classes. *Fixed an issue where losing points in Use Magic Device can cause items to be unequipped and replace other items in inventory, causing the replaced items to be destroyed. Patch 1.21 fixed some other issues with UMD ''(source: Wendersnaven)'' *Use Magic Device will no longer supersede a character's caster class or level, when that caster level is higher than the UMD skill. *Fixed an issue that caused high level items to be used when a character had a single point in Use Magic Device It is clear a scripter needs to update the description for the respective script to the latest version of the script(1.21?). GFallen 13:23, May 25, 2012 (UTC)